1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spinal fixator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical treatment for fracture of the spine has been known for very many years. However, various techniques have been used, with varying degrees of success.
It would appear that laminectomy is of no benefit in the management of spinal cord injury.
A simple plating and screw technique is known involving fixation on the spinal process, but, particularly where the spinal process is broken, does not prevent redislocation.
In recent years, spring stabilization, plate and screws fixation into the pedicle, and external fixation have all been tried.
It has become more widely accepted nowadays that stability of the spine materially affects the ability of the injured neural tissue to heal. Furthermore, commonly in spinal injury the cord will swell owing to biochemical change and, in the limited space of the canal, become squeezed. Moreover, a disc and ligaments are often ruptured and the cord compressed anteriorly. Therefore, in good management of spinal injury, not only stability of the spine but also decompression of the cord anteriorly are to be sought after.